


The cut in the neck

by little_frodo



Category: Green Street Hooligans | Hooligans (2005)
Genre: First Kiss, Heat Stroke, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: Matt isn't the hardest man as they both know. But then one cut leads to other things...





	The cut in the neck

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun with this shorty :) I watched the movie again... and well... :D

„Pete.“

Pete tried to look away, tried to look like someone who wasn’t hearing anything at all. If it went after him, Matt should shut the fuck up. But Matt didn’t, he never did. That little bitch always needed his caring after a fight.

“Pete! Don’t ignore me, I really need your help.”

Pete closed his eyes tight, pressing two fingers on the bridge of his nose and exhaled deeply, before he finally turned around to a pale Matt who was standing right in front of him, the light blue eyes looking somehow frightened. 

“For what the fuck do you need my help? Can’t walk?”

“No, but…”

“Can’t hear?”

“No, not at all. But…”

“Can’t breathe? Can’t see? If it ain’t anything like that, you’re fucking healthy and don’t need my fucking help.”

“But Pete, look, there’s a cut and I think it’s too deep… See!”

Matt somehow had a talent for looking absolute helpless in every situation, kind of like a schoolboy with his backpack. Pete groaned deeply, but he looked at the part of skin that Matt showed him; it was his neck, and yes, there was a cut and it was bleeding. But Pete, who had been up to pretty much more dangerous things in life and still got through it, just laughed.

“Are you damn serious about this shit Matt? That’s a fucking small fucking cut.” Pete hissed wildly and touched the pale soft skin of Matt’s neck with his fingers. The skin was warm and felt like silk, although Pete tried to ignore that fact.

“But it’s bleeding-“ Matt whimpered, and Pete run his thumb over the cut lightly, smiling about the painful sound Matt made when he did so.

“It ain’t nothing bad, Matt. Fucking don’t waste my time.” Pete whispered, still letting his thumb explore Matt’s pale skin in the neck. When he stopped at the small part where the dark brown hair began, he felt the goosebumps that were raising on Matt’s skin.

“Okay then.” Matt said quietly and wanted to turn around again, but Pete stopped him by tucking one arm around Matt’s waist. He felt Matt breathing hard, but the smaller man didn’t say a word. Like he was enjoying this.  
Pete didn’t know why he did it – it was not like he liked men that much or even Matt, although he liked his company. But there was something that was making him do it without thinking, as he pushed Matt’s neck a bit to the side with his hand and pressed a small, warm kiss on the side of the neck, where a small vein was pumping hard. It felt weird and good at the same time – Pete kissed this area a second time, feeling Matt tensing under this movement.

Matt tasted amazing, somehow like sweet silk. Pete pulled Matt closer to his body, so close that Matt’s back was meeting Pete’s front, and Pete still had one arm around the waist.   
It was only a small moment between them, so deeply and sharing that Pete wondered if Matt probably felt the same way he did. The soft kiss ended. Pete sucked in some of the smell of the skin, before Matt moaned softly.

“Don’t stop.” Matt whispered so soft that only Pete could hear it, and before this moment was ended by something, Pete kissed Matt’s neck again, letting his free hand wander up to Matt’s chin and turned Matt’s face to his. They didn’t looked at each other, it was one fluent movement when their lips touched and created that beautiful, heated kiss that made Pete’s heart beat so hard he wondered if he had ever been kissed before…


End file.
